Finally!
by gilmoregirlsfanatic
Summary: Alternate ending for Episode 1.12, Double Date. What if Mrs. Kim hadn't barged in? Ch.5 is up!
1. What a question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

**Kay, so this is my first fanfiction. R & R & be truthful please. Give suggestions & tell me if I should continue this.**

LORELAI: God that's nice.

LUKE: Yep.

LORELAI: The whole 'first date, beginning of the relationship' glow - everything is new and exciting.

LUKE: Every joke is hilarious.

LORELAI: Every little touch is incredible touching Luke's arm

LUKE: Mm-hm.

LORELAI: God that's a good feeling.

LUKE: It is at that.

LORELAI: I miss that.

LUKE: You'll have it again.

LORELAI: Mmm...I guess.

"You know, maybe sometime we could _(come on man, here's your chance. Just ask her out.)_ umm.. _(oh, what the hell.)_ Would you like to have dinner with me? Ya know, only if you want to, 'cause if you don't that's fine too, but it would be nice if you did –", Luke rambled.

"(_Wow, did Luke just ask me out, on a date? Me & Luke, on a date?)_" Lorelai thought.

Well, yes, sure Luke."

"(_Yes, she said yes, I have a date with Lorelai Gilmore.) _Okay, great. So are you busy Tuesday?"

"Lemme think -- no I don't think so."

"Okay, well I'll pick you up around 7"

"Sounds good. Well I'm gonna go. I'll see ya later"

"Yeah, I'll see ya later.. Bye Lorelai"

"Bye Luke", She said walking out the door of the diner. Slowly she got in her car & drove home, still in shock of what had just happened. (_I have a date with Luke, I said Yes to a date with Luke. This is weird. Luke asking me on a date, he's like my best friend, besides Rory & Sookie. Is it okay to date your best friend?)_

She got out of the car quickly when she pulled in her driveway. (_Wow I have to tell Rory! What is she gonna think?)_ Running through the door & to Rory's room she found her daughter sound asleep. (_Well, I can't wake her, she's had a long day & she won't be pleased with me waking her up to inform her I have a date with LUKE.. it'll have to wait)_

She walked upstairs, changed clothes & layed down.

20 minutes later, she was still lying in bed, thinking of her upcoming date with Luke. (_How could I have said yes to Luke? Maybe he doesn't really think that much of it, just two friends, having dinner? Ya know, that does happen. It doesn't have to be a d a t e. – What am I saying? Of course, it's a date. Luke asked me to have dinner with him & he's picking me up at 7 o'clock on Tuesday. There's no way around this)_

10 minutes later. (_Maybe this is a good thing. I mean it's Luke. He's nice, & a good listener. He's always there for me & Rory. He's one of the best friends I have & he's not too bad to look at, I must admit. But considering he always bugs me about my eating habits & I annoy him to death every time I open my mouth to speak, why would he want to go out with me? – I guess I'll just have to wait til Tuesday to find out. Now, go to sleep Lorelai.)_

The next morning Lorelai walked downstairs to find Rory sitting on the couch, reading a very thick book. "Hey hun."

Rory looked up from the book she was obviously absorbed in, because she hadn't noticed Lorelai bounding down the stairs, in her usual perky way. "Oh, hey mom."

"How was the movie last night? Did you throw popcorn at the screen & pester everybody else there til they all got up & left, leaving you the empty theater just for you & Dean to be naughty in?"

"Actually, no, I did not. & It was a disaster. Me & Lane went to the movies to meet Todd & Dean because Lane has the enormous crush on him."

"Dean?" Lorelai questioned.

"Noooo mom, Todd. Lane has a huge crush on Todd"

"Oooh, okay continue."

"So we watch the movie & right when we come out of the theater, Mrs. Kim runs up shouting & waving her arms like a mad woman. Lane didn't tell her what we were doing tonight so of course she was outraged that we were at a movie with BOYS!—"

"Yes, God forbid you to be out with boys"

"Anyways, you know how Mrs. Kim is, so she took Lane home & now she isn't allowed out of her house for all eternity."

"Wow, what a night. Well, my night was pretty unbelievable also so you better sit down before I tell you."

"Mom I'm already sitting down."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"So Me & Sookie finished getting ready & Jackson & Rune get here & we drive to the restau –"

"Wait, who is Rune?"

"Jackson's cousin, my date"

"Okay, go on"

"So we get to the restaurant & Rune won't stop complaining about how extraordinarily tall I am & how I have a big nose & Sookie can't stop babbling on & on to me while Jackson just sits there. So eventually I tell Sookie, let's get out of here & go somewhere more comfortable so we all leave & go to Luke's. When we get there me & Luke sat at the counter playing 5-card draw & by the way I soo beat him –"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did"

"You cheated"

"What makes you think in order to win I had to cheat?"

"Because I've seen you play & you suck"

"Thanks a lot, you're such a supportive daughter, you're supposed to tell me how wonderful I am"

"Oh & why do I have to tell you that?"

"Because I'm you're beautiful mother that carried you inside of me & gave birth to you 9 months later, so you owe me."

"That's nice to know but can you just continue to the story?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay so where was I?"

"You & Luke were playing 5-card draw."

"Oh, yeah, right. So we're playing & then Rune gets up & storms out after I called him a Loon. & Jackson & Sookie finally start their official date & I must say it sounded like it was going pretty well. Then me & Luke are talking about how great first dates are & beginning of the relationship stuff & he asked me out to dinner! Can you believe it?"

"Actually, yes I can believe. He's had a thing for you forever."

"No, Luke has not had a 'thing' for me."

"Okay, whatever you say. Keep going."

"So I said yes & we're going out to dinner on Tuesday" Lorelai said very fast.

"Wait, back up, you said yes to a date with Luke?"

"Yes I did."

"Are you happy about this decision?"

"Well I did a lot of thinking about this & I think it might actually be a good thing but I'll have to wait & see I guess. – What do you think?"

"I think that Luke has a major thing for you so this is good. What are you gonna wear?"

"O-m-gosh! I have no clue! We have to go shopping!"

"No we don't, you have a whole closet full of clothes! More than you'll ever need for this lifetime."

"Well none of them are, 'date-with-Luke' appropriate."

"Okay, well we can go shopping tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay I"ll pick you up after school & we'll run to the mall"


	2. Shopping Spree

Not many reviews but I decided to continue anyways. R&R.   
Monday afternoon – Hartford Mall

Lorelai & Rory are staggering through the crowded mall, each loaded down with tons of bags.

"Do you really think it was necessary for you to buy everything you tried on in all of the stores we've been in?"

"Yes, because they were all very cute & I couldn't make up my mind what to wear for my date!"

"Okay, whatever you say but can we eat now? Shopping with you is exhausting."

"Sure, I'm pretty much done here so why don't we leave & stop by Al's?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, let's go"

They carry all the shopping bags out to the car & drive back to Stars Hollow, stopping by Al's to get the ""Mystery Monday" cuisine. 

Coming through the door, with all her purchases, Lorelai announces "How could you let me buy all of this! You're supposed to tell me exactly what to buy & stop me when I try to spend every bit of the money we possess"

"Mom! I did! You wouldn't listen to anything I had to say! Personally I think you should have gotten just the tan sweater & brown pants but noooo – you insisted on getting the blue sweater, the red sweater, the green top, the burgundy jacket & the black pants "just in case" you changed your mind & that's not even counting the 5 pairs of shoes you got! So don't blame me if we have to eat stale pop tarts for a week because you single-handedly spent all our money in less than 3 hours"

"You have a point, but it's not my fault that Luke asked me out & he's already seen all the cute clothes I already have so I was forced to go out & find the _perfect_ outfit. You do want your mommy-dearest to look fabulous for her first date with Luke, right?"

"If you say so, sure. But I still don't think it was necessary to buy half the mall."

"Yeah, yeah, new subject, how was your day at school?"

"Oh, the usual, Tristan calling me Mary but the weird thing is Paris is actually acting civil to me which is a nice change from her trying to make me miserable everyday. How was everything at the inn?"

"About the same, Michel complaining every 5 seconds & guest complaining about Michel's complaining, you know how it is."

"Yeah"

After unloading all the bags they sit down at the table with the "Mystery" cuisine.

"What do you think the mystery cuisine is this week?"

"Smells Japanese, or maybe that's Cajun."

"Neither sound that good, (_sniffs bag)_ smells like road kill to me, wanna go to Luke's?"

"Yeah!"

**They both ditch the bags in the trash & run out the door.**

Luke's – 10 minutes later

"Hey Lukeeey!" Lorelai calls, prancing into the diner.

"Hey & please don't call me that."

"But it's sooo cute, don't ya like it?"

"No, I'd prefer not to be called anything that is 'cute'"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, We want burgers & extra fries!"

"Coffee?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Of course not, what was I thinking."

**Luke walks to the back to fix their burgers.**

"So Luke's not acting any different is he, do you think he regrets asking me out?"

"Definitely not mom, don't worry, nothing will be different."

"Kay, whatever you say"

Luke walks back out carry two burgers. Sitting them down he picks up to coffee mugs & pours their coffee.

"Ohhhh thanks Lukeyy!" Lorelai squeals in a high-pitched tone.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Um… you loved it?"

"Guess again."

"Okay I'll stop, so are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Kay, great. So were are we going?"

"I'm not saying but just dress nice, not to casual"

"It's a surprise! I hate surprises! Please, tell me, tell me, tell me, please!"

"Stop begging Lorelai, you're not a dog."

"I will if you tell me!"

"No, you'll have to wait til tomorrow"

_(it's so cute how they playfully argue back & forth, I'm so glad they're going out, I mean finally!)_ Rory thought to herself as she watched her mom & Luke interact.

"Fine then. Bring us some pie please!"

"Okay"

**Luke brings the pie & Lorelai & Rory eat it quicky.**

Getting up to leave Lorelai calls out to Luke.

"Bye Lukey, see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah Bye Lorelai." _(wow, she's beautiful. I can't believe I'm going on a date with her!)_

**Kay, so next chapter will be the big date. R&R & give suggestions please!**


	3. The Big Date

**Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews Lorelai Gilmore46, J Stone, & lukelorelaichick! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just didn't have any really good ideas so I hope this is okay. Read & Review please!**

_Ch 3- The "Big" Date_

Lorelai was standing in the middle of her room surrounded by piles of discarded clothes, shoes & jewelry. Scanning her closet for the 10th time that night she realized it was just about empty. Everything she owned was piled on her bed, floor, nightstand & dresser. Stumbling through the sweaters, tshirts & millions of mismatched shoes she yelled down the stairs to her daughter.

"Hey Rory!" – No answer- "Rorrrrry!"

"Yeah mom?" she finally responded.

"Hun could you come up here & held mommy-dearest?"

After a few minutes Rory scurried up the stairs & into her mothers room, coming to a halt in the doorway & observing the mess.

"What happened in here?"

"I can't find my other brown fur-trimmed boot!" She held up her one boot-covered foot & wagged it in the air. "Doesn't it look perfect with this outfit?"

"Yeah yeah mom but don't you think you could just compromise & pick another pair that matches just as good?"

"I don't own another pair that matches this good! Please help me find it!"

"I've already watched you try on 5 different outfits & bug me to death about which looked the best, picked out the 'perfect' jewelry & the perfect jacket. Luke's gonna be here any minute now so just put on the rhinestone covered flats & come downstairs."

"You don't understand. This is _Luke_. Luke is not just any guy. This is our Luke. Coffee Luke. Everyday normal Luke. But today is he's not everyday normal Luke. He's dating Luke. (_wow that sounds weird. I'm **dating** Luke._) But he is still normal Luke & he's seen all my regular everyday non-date outfits so I have to wear something new & amazing & those boots were new & AH-MAZING."

"The rhinestone flats are new too & they are great. They match the rhinestones on the tan sweater & they'll look great with the brown pants & white-gold earrings. Just try them atleast."

"Okay fine" Lorelai grumbled as she dug through one of the endless piles on her floor. "Now I can't find them!"

"Mom they're right here." An exasperated Rory said from her spot on the bed. She threw them to Lorelai who then put them on & looked in the full-length mirror beside her dresser.

"That looks great mom. Really, Luke will think you look beautiful in whatever you wear. Speaking of which there's the doorbell, I'll go get it." She jumped off the bed & bounded down the stairs & slung open the door.

"Hi Luke!"

"Umm.. hi Rory. How are you?"

"I'm good. Come in, come in. Mom'll be down in a sec."

"Oh great. Brr it's cold out there." He said as he stepped in the warm house.

"Yeah I know. Mom's sure it's gonna snow soon. She has a nose for these things."

"Haha yeah I've heard."

Just then Lorelai came bouncing down the stairs carrying her purse & new burgundy jacket.

"Hey Luke! I'm ready."

"Hey Lorelai."

"So I guess we can go. What are you doing tonight sweets?" She asked Rory.

"I think I'm just gonna hang out here, do some homework & call Dean later."

"Kay, sounds good. Money's on the kitchen table, order a pizza or something & tell Dean I said hi."

"I will. Have fun you two!." She called out the door as her mom & Luke walked across the yard to the truck.

Luke awkwardly followed Lorelai to the passenger side of the truck & opened the door for her.

"Um thanks."

"Your welcome." He walked back to the driver's side & got in.

"So uh you look beautiful tonight Lorelai."

"Thanks Luke. You look pretty nice yourself." (_Wow, he really does. Who knew Luke could look soo… handsome._) The ever-present baseball cap wasn't there, he had on nice black slacks & a red sweater with the usual green jacket. (_He even shaved. Don't I feel special. Haha._)

They sat in a uncomfortable silence as both tried to think of something to say. Finally Lorelai spoke.

"So where are we going?"

"Not telling. Wait til we get there."

"Ugh Luke. I waited for like two days, please tell me! I don't like surprises." She protested.

"You'll like this surprise. & If you've already waited two days you can most certainly wait 10 more minutes."

"Fine." She pouted.

A few minutes later Luke pulled in a parking lot of the Hartford Marina.

"Luke… where are we?" Lorelai cautiously asked while looking out the window at all the lit up boats docked in the crystal blue water.

"The Marina. Don't ask questions, just come with me." He replied after opening her door & helping her out. Following his direction she walked slowly behind him as he crossed the parking lot & walked out on a wooden pier towards a boat tied up at the end.

"Here we are." He said coming to a stop in front of the boat.

"Woah" She breathed. "We're going on there?"

"Yes we are. For dinner. I have a friend that's a professional chef & he's doing this for us."

"Wow Luke this is amazing. You didn't have to go to all this trouble. Really."

"No Lorelai. It's not to much trouble, trust me. I wanted this to be special. Now climb on." He held out his hand to help her get on board the boat. After she had safely made it aboard he jumped on & untied it from the dock. Putting his hand on the small of her back he guided her down a short flight of stairs into a room with a table for two set up in the middle surrounded by candles & music playing softly in the background.

"Luke. This is truly incredible. I can't believe you did all this for me."

"You're worth it Lorelai. Come, sit down. I'll poor us something to drink. White wine sound okay?"

"Yeah that's great." She said. Then she said down slowly, still in major shock.

"Okie doke. Here ya go." He sat down her wine glass & got himself a beer then settled in across from her.

"This is beautiful Luke. I love the lake & the boat. & the candles & the music. It's all great." (_I seriously cannot believe he did this for me! I never knew Mr. Grumpy, monosyllabic, diner man could be so sensitive & romantic. If this is what it's like to date Luke I really think I could get used to it_)

"I'm glad you like it. This was my dad's boat & he used to bring me & my mom & sis out on it a lot. We'd take it out & fish a lot. He used to love it & I kept it when he died."

"Aw.. that's sweet Luke. I can see why you like it so much. It's wonderful."

"Yeah.. well."

"So who's at the diner tonight?"

"It wasn't too busy so Ceaser was gonna finish up & close for me."

"Oh that's good."

"How's everything with Sookie & Jackson? They seemed to hit it off pretty well on their date the other night."

"Yeah, definitely. Last night they went on their third date this week. I really didn't think anything would come of it seeing as they hardly spoke to each other at that restaurant the other night but I guess it was just too fancy & Sookie was nervous. They're practically inseperable now. So sweet."

"Yeah that's great. It looked like they were enjoying each other at the diner."

They most certainly have a lot in common. You should have heard them at dinner before that. Asking about the mushrooms, were they fresh or frozen? & the carrots, where'd the restaurant get them? A match made in heaven, I tell you & I take responsibility for it."

"How can you take responsibility?"

"I hooked them up. – Well not technically but Sookie was all worried because Jackson said yes to a date but they hadn't made in definite plans & me, being the wonderful best friend I am, talked her into making plans & she did & then I agreed to go along on the horrible double date to make her happy."

"Right. Rune just wasn't your type of guy was he?"

"Yeah, Rune the Loon isn't the type of guy any girl with a functioning brain would want to date."

"He did seem a little weird."

"A little? More like weird times 1000."

"I wouldn't know, I didn't have to spend a whole evening with him."

"Aren't you lucky."

"I'm sure he wasn't that bad."

"Define that bad."

"Nvmd. He was bad. I'll take your word for it."

"Oohhh here's the food." Lorelai exclaimed as Luke's friend, Ben, carried out 2 steaming plates of crab cakes, sweet potatoes & macaroni & cheese.

"Hey Ben. This is Lorelai. Lorelai, this is my friend Ben."

"Hi Ben it's nice to meet you. It was very thoughtful of you to do this for Luke."

"It's nice to meet you to Lorelai. & it's not a problem specially for a good friend."

"Well thanks anyways. It smells delicious."

Ben walked back into the kitchen & Luke stood up to get another beer.

"You want some more wine?"

"Yeah sure, thanks."

He poured it in her glass & sat back down.

"Mmm this is unbelievable Luke!"

"Yeah, Ben is one of the best cooks I know."

"How long have you known Ben?"

"Oh we were buddies in high school. We were on the track team together."

"Oh that's cool. So Ben knew ol' Butch Danes back in high school. I may need to chat with him later."

"Definitely not. I don't need you learning anything else about me to mock later."

"Who said I would mock?"

"Please, I know you."

"I just need to check up on the man I'm dating. Get a little background information. Wouldn't want to date a serial killer, or a drug dealer, or a mental patient or—"

"What will it take to get you to stop right there?"

"Coffee."

"Should known. I'll go see if Ben can make some. Be right back." He got up & went to get the coffee from the boats kitchen."

Sitting in silence Lorelai looked out the window as the boat glided over the sparkly blue water. The glow of the moon shone on the surface. The stars twinkled in the sky.

_Wow this is the perfect date. The perfect night. & possibly the perfect man._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Luke came back in carrying a mug of black coffee.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks Luke."

"Your welcome." He sat back down & they finished their meal in a comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's presence & the wonderful night they were sharing. After they finished eating Ben cleared the plates & brought them both a piece of chocolate pie with whipped cream, Lorelai's favorite. When they were through with the pie they thanked Ben & wondered out to the deck of the boat. They were not too far from the dock & they could see the the outline of the city buildings & all the lights in the distance.

"This has been the most amazing first date ever Luke. Really, I mean it."

"I had a great time too. Maybe sometime we could, ya know, do it again, or something?"

"I would love to Luke."

"Great. So.. we're heading back to the dock but it'll be a little bit before we're there. Are you cold?"

"Yeah but it's okay."

"No hold on. I'll get some blankets & we can sit on the bench." Luke went downstairs & came back up a few minutes later carrying two fleece blankets & a heavier jacket for Lorelai.

"Here put this on, you'll be warmer."

"Thanks Luke."

They settled into the bench together, Lorelai leaning against Luke's chest & the blankets covering the both of them. They sat & relaxed looking up at the stars. Reaching the dock Luke stood up, put the blankets away & tied the boat up. He helped Lorelai climb off & then got off himself. They walked back to the car, he held the door open for her, much less clumsily than last time & got in the drivers side. Soon they were pulling into Lorelai's driveway. Both got out & Luke walked her to the door.

"Thank you again, so much for tonight Luke. I loved every minute of it."

"Your welcome. I loved it too."

"Soo.. goodnight."

"Goodnight.. he carefully leaned in & kissed her lightly on the lips."

_Wow, Lorelai thought. Luke's kissing me! & it's pretty good too!_

She deepened the kiss as Luke put his arms around her waist & pulled her closer, warming her instantly as they're bodies touched. Reluctantly she pulled apart a few minutes later & pecked him on the lips.

"Goodnight Lorelai." Luke said as he slowly walked backwards down the steps & turned around & walked to his truck. _Incredible. _He thought. _Absolutely incredible. After all those years of watching her with other men from afar he was finally the one holding her in his arms. She's more amazing than I thought. _He gradually made his way back to the diner & went upstairs to his apartment & exhausted, he went straight to bed, to dream about _her_.

Meanwhile Lorelai walked into the house in awe of the amazing kiss she had just shared with Luke

_I never would have though kissing Luke would be that great! I can't even describe, it was just unbelievably great._

"Mom is that you?"

"Yeah kid. It's me."

"How'd the date go? I want details!"

"Lemme go change & then I'll be right back with plenty of details."

"I don't want the dirrty ones. If there are any that is."

"Ohhhh yeah. Tons!"

"MOM, thanks for putting that picture in my head."

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Nothing to dirty."

"Okay, good."

Lorelai happily ran up the stairs.

**Nice long chapter for ya. R&R please! D**


	4. Perfect

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews guys. Shout-outs:

**LukeandLorelai4ever- **I'm glad you liked it!

**Gilmoregrl519-** Lol yeah I know what you mean! I wish they had sense back then too. Thanks for the review!

**LorelaiLukeForever- **Thanks! I'm glad it made you happy! Here's your update:)

**Lukelorelai-en- **Thank you! Glad you liked it!

**GilmoreJunkieJavaGirls- **I tried hard not to put &… hope that helps! Thanks for the review!

**Lorelai Gilmore46- **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this chappy!

**Cf1989- **Thank you! I'm glad you liked the boat idea... I wasn't sure if it was good.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. The ideas just weren't flowing together. But here it is! Hope you enjoy! R&R Please!

**Chapter 4**- "Perfect."

The next day when Lorelai walked into the inn she was greeted by a eager Sookie.

"How'd it go? How'd it go?" she exclaimed.

Lorelai had told her about her impending date with Luke the day after he had a

"Calm down Sookie. Let me put this stuff down and I'll come in the kitchen & tell you everything!"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise, I'll be right there."

"Kay. I'll be waiting." She sang as she bounced back into the kitchen.

Lorelai took the stack of papers she was carrying behind the desk & sat them down. She took off her coat and laid it with her purse under the counter. Then she walked into the kitchen, excited to tell her best friend about her date.

"Alright Sook."

Sookie immediately abandoned the pan she was stirring on the stove & ran across the kitchen.

"Okay I want details. How was it? Where'd he take you? Did you have fun? Are you gonna do it again?"

"Relax and let me tell you."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so excited! It's you & LUKE!"

"Yeah it's great. He's great. I mean I can't even begin to explain how perfect the date was. He took me out on his fathers boat at the marina. There were candles and music and white wine and the food was delicious. He had his chef friend, Ben, to make us dinner and it was amazing. Then we sat out on the deck under the stars and it was just so beautiful, out on the water with the moon shining and the lights in the distance. It was like it was just the two of us in the world, a magical moment. I can't explain it."

"It sounds great hunny. I'm so happy for you. So how was Luke.. ya know—"

"Sookie! There was no sex."

"Well, romantic moonlit dinner… on a boat. You can understand how I thought there would have been."

"Yeah yeah. He took me home and walked me to the door & when we were saying good-bye I could tell he wanted to kiss me but he seemed too nervous to, ya know. But then he did. And I'm glad 'cause it was amazing."

"Aww that's so sweet. You and Luke. Together. It's perfect. The whole town could see it… I'm just so damn happy the two of you finally did. Oooh, I have a good feeling about this. And I'm usually right about these things. It's kind of like my sauces. I always have a feeling when they're going to turn out good or bad because of the spices I put and how long I stir them and—"

"Sookie I didn't ask for a cooking lesson. I understand you're point. I hope this is going to be a good thing with Luke too but we'll have to wait & see."

"So when are you going out again?"

"Oh.. um. I don't know, we didn't really talk about it."

"Well find out because you and Luke together…" Sookie got a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes Sookie I got it. Me and Luke together equals perfect. I think I'm going to head over to the diner right now. I'll be back in a little while."

"Kay. Bye sweetie."

**10 minutes later at the diner –**

Luke looked up when he heard the familiar jingle of the bells above the diner door hoping it was her. Seeing that it was he immediately grinned to himself, thinking about the previous night. Ever since the kiss he hadn't been able to think of anyone or anything else. He had always dreamed of kissing Lorelai, ever since that fateful first day she came bounding into the diner in a caffeine frenzy but he never really thought it would actually happen. Now that it had he was in surprisingly great mood. The townies had of course noticed Luke wasn't his normal, grumpy self today but he just denied anything was different. The moment Patty & Babette found out about his & Lorelai's newly forming relationship the whole town would know within minutes and Luke hated being the talk of the town.

"Hey Luuukkee" Lorelai winked at him as she sat down at the counter in front of him.

"That was odd."

"Yeah I know I'm not a very coordinated winker. Sorry."

"That's okay. Coffee?" He asked as he got a mug from behind the counter.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Of course not what was I thinking."

He poured the coffee. "What else can I get you?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs & toast."

"Geez. How can you eat that much?"

"It's a power only I & my offspring possess."

"That's a good thing."

"Are you saying my ability to eat large quantities of food at one time is a bad thing?"

"In most cases, yes."

Changing the subject abruptly she said, "So Luke I had a good time last night. Do you maybe wanna do it again?"

"I had a good time too. And I'd love to do it again."

"Good it's anonymous. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. I'll have to make sure Caeser can take over & close up but it should be fine."

"Okay. Good."

"Yeah, good." Luke walked back to the kitchen to make her breakfast & Lorelai smiled to herself. _Another date. With Luke. _Surprisingly that didn't sound too weird to her. She was warming up to the idea. Specially after seeing another side of Luke than the town sees everyday. A soft, sweet Luke. Not Mr. Monosyllabic Growly Dinerman. She liked this side. _And I could get used to this side. _

It was the next afternoon & Lorelai sat in the kitchen working on homework for her business class while Rory was in her room reading.

"Ughhhh Rory my brain can't take this. Too many words, the page is blurring together, rooms' spinning, dizzy, might – pass – out." She dropped her head to the table with a loud groan.

"Mom it's not that bad. You have to study. You do want to pass this test correct?"

"…"

"Yes you do mom. I want you to & I know you can so study."

"I'm trying but I'm not a freak like you that just soaks up information like a sponge."

"Well we can't all be like a sponge."

"Of course so why did you get that trait and I got stuck with the learning-disabled brain?"

"Who knows? Something in the genes. Sorry."

A few minutes pass until Lorelai jumps up from the table slamming the book closed. She walked to Rory's door. "I'm going to get ready for my date now hun."

"Kay yell if you need help."

"Will do."

She walked up the stairs and rummaged through her closet. She wasn't as nervous as last time but she still felt jittery. Realizing she'd never really felt this butterfly-in-the-stomach-y before for a date made her believe this thing with Luke could really be different. _I hope so at least._

About 20 minutes later and Rory having to make about 10 trips upstairs to give her mother opinions she hadn't even considered Lorelai had chosen her cutest pair of snug-fitting jeans & a bright blue top that brought out the color of her eyes perfectly. Not really knowing where they were going she thought she had chosen wisely. She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when the doorbell rang.

"Hey kid, Can you get that for mommy?"

"Yeah I got it but hurry up!"

Rory pulled the door open for Luke and invited him inside. It was getting colder and colder each day. The first snow of the season would be soon.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory. Is your mom ready?"

"Almost she should be down in a sec."

Just then Lorelai bounded down the stairs & stopped when she saw Luke. _Wow he's really good-looking. She had never really paid that much attention before but now seeing him without the baseball cap she could really admire how handsome Luke was. He had ditched the cap for their last date but she was too nervous to take a good look at him without it._ "Hey Luke"

"Hey Lorelai. You ready to go?"

"Yeah lemme grab my purse."

She walked into the kitchen then came back out carrying her jacket, scarf & purse.

"Here's some money Rory. Get something to eat and if you plan on inviting abunch of party-crazed drug-addicts don't break anything k?" She said handing her daughter 5$.

"Of course. 'Cause you know that's the only kind of people I ever hang out with."

"I know that's why I thought I should give you some restrictions."

"Thanks. Now bye mom. Bye Luke."

"Bye Rory."

So that's the end of this chapter because I'm too tired to write anymore tonight. The next chappy will be the actual date. I might get it up tomorrow but that depends if I get some reviews! So please review! Suggestions/comments/whatever! That's what keeps me going:)


	5. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. I just borrow the characters.

**A/N:** Since the last chapter wasn't so great here's an extra long one for you. & a promise that there is plenty of javaness! D Enjoy!

But first shout-outs:

**Suuseje32, ultimatejavajunkie, LukeandLorelai4ever, lukelorelai-en , gilmorelover23, Luke'sGirl & Javamaniac**- I'm glad you all like it! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Michaela Martin- **Okay sorry. One mistake. That's pretty good seeing as I wrote it at 2 in the morning.

As for "Sigh" I am not "holding out unless I get reviews".. it's encouraging for a writer to hear what people think. I plan to update no matter what & if you have a problem then don't read my story. I don't care! But don't review unless you have comments about the actual story. Thank you.

Thanks for all the positive reviews guys!

**Chapter 5**- Comfort

In the car Luke and Lorelai were much more comfortable than they had been during their first date and bantered back and forth about the town, the diner and the inn. Realizing they had been driving for awhile and she still didn't know where Luke was taking her Lorelai began to question him curiously.

"Hey Luke, where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What's with all the surprises? I'm not really that much of a surprise kinda girl but seeing as last time it turned out to be a great surprise then I guess I trust you this time too but you better not disappoint me burger boy."

"I will not disappoint you. Just trust me."

"Okay. Are we almost there because I'm hungry?"

"Yes, we'll be there soon."

They continued driving in a comfortable silence until Lorelai reached over and turned on the radio, much to Luke's disapproval. But knowing he couldn't ever say no to Lorelai's pouty expression he allowed her to listen for the rest of the way.

Soon Luke pulled into the parking lot of one of the last drive-in movie theaters in Connecticut. It just happened to be playing 'When Harry Met Sally' which Luke knew was one of Lorelai's favorite movies.

"Coooool! It's a drive-in movie theater! I haven't been to one of these in ages! I mean, since I was a teenager! This is so exciting! What's playing?" Lorelai exclaimed, excitedly jumping up and down in her seat like a 4 year old.

"I'm glad you like it. When Harry Met Sally is playing at 7."

"Yay! That's hands down one of top 10 favorite movies. How'd you find out about this place?"

"I used to come here when I was a teenager and I knew they played old classic movies."

"Well I'm really happy you brought me here. Can we go get some popcorn?"

"Yeah sure."

Luke had parked towards the back, near the concession building so they got out of the car and walked across the gravel parking lot to the building. They went inside and waited in the short line to the counter. When they reached the front Lorelai eagerly started scanning the candy rack.

"I want m&ms, peanut not regular, a medium coke and a large popcorn. Oooh and twizzlers!" She announced.

"Jeez Lorelai, you think you got enough? You maybe want to leave a little for the other customers."

"I did not get that much! Now what do you want?"

"A small water please." Luke told the cashier.

"That's it? You're kidding. When watching a classic like When Harry Met Sally you must have large amounts of candy and popcorn. It's a known fact."

"Well you got a large popcorn so we can share." He answered reasonably.

"Sure. That's what you think." Lorelai mumbled inaudibly.

After paying for the food Lorelai begged Luke to carry most of it back to the car, claiming she had a rare disease that didn't allow her hands to carry so much weight. And after arguing that it she did not have any disease and it wasn't even that heavy he gave in and carried it to the car, grumbling all the way.

They got back in the car just as the movie was starting and Lorelai immediately began munching away on her candy.

After about 10 minutes Lorelai began to talk about every little thing that happened.

"I can't believe Harry thinks women and men can't be friends without eventually having sex. I mean I have plenty of male friends and my relationships with them are not at all sexual. Don't you think that's true? I mean technically in our case we were friends and it ended up with us together eventually but not every relationship is like that."

"Yeah." Luke answered half way paying attention to Lorelai's rant because he was quite absorbed in the movie.

Minutes later Lorelai started again.

"How can she really believe it was right for Ingrid Bergman to leave Humphrey Bogart at the end of Casablanca? I mean seriously, that was the worst possible thing. What's so wrong with her staying in Casablanca with the love of her life? Leaving him and being in a false relationship is so much worse. I can't believe she thinks that."

"Shh." Luke said, not listening again.

"Sor-ey." Lorelai said and hushed.

Soon Luke eased his arm around Lorelai's shoulder pulling her closer as she snuggled up against his side. They sat like this for the remainder of the movie and when the credits came up Luke looked down to find Lorelai sound asleep in his arms.

_I could stay like this forever. _Luke thought to himself. He would have been perfectly content staying right there in that parking lot, holding the woman he adored but seeing the other cars start to empty of out the lot he gently stroked Lorelai's arm and said her name. Slowly waking Lorelai looked up to see Luke holding her.

"huh. How long did I sleep?"

"Not long but the movies over, we got to go."

"Okay." She moved over to her side of the seat, leaving behind the warmth and security she felt in his arms. _Wow, I could get used to that._ Lorelai thought, smiling to herself.

The drive back to Stars Hollow was quiet only because Luke and Lorelai were both lost in their thoughts of each other and how happy they were to be together. Getting closer to the diner Luke asked, "You want to stop and get some coffee?"

Lorelai gasped. "I'm shocked. You, Lucas Danes, are offering me coffee? This is a momentous occasion."

"Take it or leave it."

"Take it" She quickly answered.

Luke pulled up to the diner and they both went inside. Lorelai sat in her usual spot at the counter and Luke went behind it to turn the coffeepot on. Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and called her daughter. It ringed about five times before the answering machine picked up and Lorelai hung up her phone.

"Gee, that's weird. Rory didn't answer the phone."

"Maybe she's asleep or doing homework."

"Nah, it's too early for her to be asleep and she would still get the phone if it was homework."

"Well, maybe she went to Lane's."

"Yeah, that's possible. I'll call over there." She dialed Lane's number and it rang two times before Mrs. Kim answered.

"Hello. Who is speaking?"

"Hi Mrs. Kim this is Lorelai Gilmore. I was just wondering if by any chance Rory came over there tonight?"

"Ah, yes. Rory is here. Let me get her for you." She called up the stairs and Rory picked up the phone within seconds.

"Hey mom."

"Hey mom? That's all you have to say. I called the house and you didn't answer. You scared me."

"Sorry. I came over to Lane's because she needed advice on the whole boy situation. I'm gonna stay the night so I'll meet you at Luke's in the morning before school."

"Okay. Love ya hun. Goodnight."

"G'night mom." Lorelai hung up her cell and put it back in her purse.

"She's at Lane's."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I guess." Lorelai replied sullenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just I'm going to be all alone tonight."

"Oh, sorry. I think you'll be okay though, you are a grown woman."

"Yeah I guess I'll make it but you might want to check up on me in the morning if I don't get here for breakfast. Make sure I didn't die of lonelieness."

"You're very dramatic you know that?"

"Yes I do. Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"How rude."

"Here." He handed her her precious "liquid death" as he called it.

"Oooooh thanks Lukey!"

"Stop calling me that. It's annoying."

"Okay."

After Lorelai had finished her coffee her and Luke drove to her house and both got out to walk to the door.

"So I had a great time tonight Lorelai."

"I did too Luke. Thanks for taking me to the movie. It was fun."

He leaned in cautiously and kissed her on the lips. Deepening the kiss Lorelai thought, _this is really great. I never knew kissing Luke could be so … amazing._ Luke wrapped his strong arms around Lorelai's waist and she had one hand on his cheek and one around his waist pulling him in closer to her body. They slowly backed into the door Lorelai held open and closed it behind them. Luke pressed her up against the door as their kisses grew even more passionate. Soon he pulled away.

"Maybe I should go Lorelai."

"No Luke, stay."

"Are you sure about this? Maybe it's too fast."

"No it's fine Luke. I'm sure. Definitely sure." She said seductively.

"Okay."

They resumed kissing and made their way up the stairs to Lorelai's bedroom, shedding clothes as they went.

**So that's all for now. Hope you liked it! Review please.. suggestions & whatever!**


End file.
